Can I Call You Mine?
by ZupertrixNovels
Summary: One-shot. Femslash. Inspired by Chainsmokers song. Realized I didn't have a Bechloe fic so I needed to be rectify that. Reviews appreciated. Enjoy!


Can I Call You Mine?

A/N: Inspired originally Call You Mine by the Chainsmokers featuring Bebha Rexha but kind of morphed into a Calum Scott inspired fic as well with some other music in there too. But yeah other than that, enjoy.

Chloe POV

After the disastrous end of the year competition, the majority of our acapella team, the Barden Bellas, either graduated or decided not to return, due to the disgrace. So Aubrey and I are out on the quad, behind our booth, recruiting. Hopefully we can get enough girls to compete and remove the tarnish from the Bella name.

"I will stop at nothing to take those ding-a-lings down." Aubrey says.

My co-captain comments on the Treblemakers, beginning a rendition of 'Let It Whip' a dozen yards away, gaining much attention from the many passersby at the activities fair. I notice a familiar face coming closer and get a little hopeful.

"Hey Barb! You gonna audition this year? We have openings." I say, trying not to sound too desperate.

Barb stops in her stroll past our stand and looks us up and down.

"Oh, now that you've puked your way to the bottom you might actually consider me." Barb says.

I look down at the table, embarrassed, and can see Aubrey also avoiding Barbs stare through my peripherals.

"I auditioned for you three times and never got in because you said my boobs look like bologna." Barb says, pausing to open her cardigan, revealing her large bologna-like nipples through her thin beige t-shirt.

She stood there defiantly, as if daring us to say something. I could feel that Aubrey was holding back from saying something beside me while I just couldn't take my eyes off the subject being displayed in front of me. After a couple awkward seconds, Barb continues and I shift my gaze away.

"The word's out. Bellas is the laughing stock of acapella. Good luck auditioning this year." Barb says, with a victorious smile before mumbling as she walks away. "Douche-bees."

"Oh my god, this is a travesty. If we can't even recruit Bologna Barb, then we can't get anybody." I say, feeling my heartbeat start to quicken.

What a way to start out senior year…

"Just take the dramatics down a notch. Okay?" Aubrey starts, greeting a pretty girl walking by as we walk out from behind the booth.

"You're the reason we're in this hot mess." I grumble.

"We'll be fine. I am confident that we will find 8 super hot girls with bikini ready bodies who can harmonize on a perfect pitch. Okay?" Aubrey says, holding my gaze for confirmation, which I give.

I should trust Aubrey. When she is on a mission, I'd wager that there isn't a soul alive who could stop her.

"Hi, would you like to be a member of…" Aubrey says, holding a Bella flyer out to a couple girls walking by. Both of whom completely ignore her outstretched offer.

My heart sinks at the apparent hopelessness of fulfilling Aubrey's vision. I give Aubrey a pointed look before casting it toward my clipboard.

"Just… keep flyering." Is her only response to my look, as she pushes the defeated flyer onto my clipboard. As if I didn't have enough… Aubrey continues, possibly more just talking out loud to herself. "We have a tradition to uphold."

Aubrey's standards seem a little high considering that many would now count the Bellas in the description of being a underdog after last year. Maybe…

"How about we just… get good singers?" I ask, looking up to her, hoping she won't bulldoze me over like usual.

Her face is pinched in the way it usually is when she wants to tell me no. Being acapella champions isn't about being beautiful flight stewardesses, it's about singing well. She seems so stuck in the past. Perhaps it's because last year was the closest the Bellas have ever come to winning the ICCA finals.

"What? Good singers? What?" A heavier blonde walks up, having heard part of our conversation.

A potential Bella! Aubrey doesn't have a chance to say no with an interested party right in front of us.

"Hi! Can you sing?" I ask, offering a friendly smile.

"Yeah." The blonde says.

"Can you read music?" I ask further, getting hopeful and ignoring Aubrey's glance at me.

"Yeah?" The blonde says once more, almost inflected like a question.

"Can you match pitch?" I ask the final important question.

"Try me." The blonde says, doing finger guns at me for some reason.

I turn to Aubrey and she seems like she's open to the idea and gives a nod for me to start. I sing a lower note, to which the blonde matches well. I move onto a second note, which she matches as well. I finish with a final higher note, which she matches and then she gets a little … creative? She makes the volume louder and then softer.

"Yeah…" Aubrey says, making a wrap up motion with her hand while I'm taking in all the movements this girl is working in.

She keeps going with the "creativity" by abruptly stopping and starting before wrapping it up with this interesting cross dance move to finish it up. I give her a reassuring smile. Because while her antics might be a little much for Aubrey, she sounds great.

"That was a really good start." Aubrey says, giving a chuckle, which I join in on.

"I'm the best singer in Tasmania." The blonde says, before adding, "With teeth." After which she gives a big smile, I guess proving that she has teeth?

"Love it." Aubrey says, as I look at my clipboard before looking back up to ask her a question.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Fat Amy." The blonde says.

I try to hold my face to not give away my confusion, while Aubrey asks the question on both our minds.

"Um… you call yourself, Fat Amy?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy says, as if it's the most obvious statement in the world.

Honestly that makes well enough sense, even if that's sad. I have no idea what to say to that so I look to Aubrey before smiling at Fat Amy once more.

"I will… see you at auditions. Fat Amy." Aubrey declares, handing her a flyer.

Fat Amy takes the flyer and smiles, reading it over. I turn to Aubrey and give her a smile. We finally have a prospect. This might work after all.

"I can sing, but I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance and, uh, mermaid dancing." Fat Amy says.

Mermaid dancing? She anticipated our confusion and continued.

"Which is a little different. Where you're sat on the ground." Fat Amy says, crouching down to lay on her side, much like you'd expect a mermaid to do if it were stuck on land. She then proceeds to purse her lips and wiggle a little on the floor.

"Ooo." Aubrey says, probably in attempts to wrap this odd behavior up as well.

"Lot of floor work." Fat Amy says.

"I see that." Aubrey says.

"Can't wait to see you there, Fat Amy." I say.

Fat Amy walks off to look at more offerings of the activities fair.

"She was promising." I say to Aubrey.

"Yes, she could work. She's a little eccentric but she does have a nice voice. I suppose for now we can ask more people than I normally would accept." Aubrey says.

This is great. I've opened Aubrey up to the idea of less conventional women. I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe we can pull this off afterwards. I'm looking around and offer our flyer to a few more girls, who all ignore me. Note to self, post flyers up after the activities fair. We've still got hundreds of flyers, but that's Aubrey for you. We need 8 girls and she prints out 300 flyers. But that just means we're more likely to hit our mark and have too many to pick from, right?

I frown at the insurmountable task of flyering until auditions next Monday. But frowning will not help so I take in a deep breath and exhale before lifting my head once more.

What I see… I can only describe as a dark-haired goddess. A pair of darker blue jeans, a deep red cami, and a grey flowy vest. Nothing remarkable but she wears it with this attitude of not caring what other's think. She also has some serious earrings, one dark spiral at the base of each ear and then two more rings near the top of her outer ear. She also has black nails and what I'd call excessive smoky eye. She's not wearing anything distinctive but she has this power about her.

"Oh, what about her?" I say, almost without control of myself and unable to pull my gaze away.

"Oh, I don't know, she looks a little too 'alternative' for us." Aubrey says, air quoting the alternative.

I brush Aubrey off. If we're going to get enough girls we need to be more open, right?

"Hi, interested in joining our acapella group?" I ask, feeling this swell in my chest that won't stop.

"Oh, right. This is like a thing now." The alt girl says, giving perhaps the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments." I say, before adding for clarification, "it's all from our mouths."

"Yikes." She says, but keeps smiling.

"There's the four groups on campus. The Bellas, that's us. We're the tits. The BU-harmonics." I explain, pointing towards the other group. "They sing a LOT of Madonna." I look around to find the next group. "The High Notes… they're not particularly motivated…" I know where the final group is but am reluctant to point them out. "And then there's…" I say, turning my head towards our main competition, the Treblemakers, as they are finishing up a rendition of 'Let It Whip' they've been performing for the last few minutes.

During this explanation, the alt girl follows my directions throughout the quad.

Aubrey and I smile at each other, out of frustration at their pompous performance, before turning back to the alt girl.

"So, are you interested?" I ask, hoping against hope.

"Sorry, it's just, it's pretty lame." The alt girl says, offering another smile that's different from the one before.

I can feel my smile fall. I look down at my clipboard once more in defeat. I don't know what it was about this girl but I felt something special radiating from her. I feel like she could've really helped bring us forward. Maybe I could change Aubrey's mind with enough support.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey says. Uh-oh, this girl's in for it. "Synchronized lady-dancing to a Mariah Carey's chart toper is not lame."

I can tell Aubrey is ready to strangle this girl. So I offer a little more, to maybe help this girl come around. I really think we could use her.

"We sing all over the world and compete in national championships." I say, looking between Aubrey and the alt girl.

"On purpose." The alt girl says.

Man, this girl is not pulling any punches.

"We play the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch." Aubrey says.

Oh no, this is going downhill fast.

"What Aubrey means to say," I start, to which Aubrey gives me a look. "Is that we are a close knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year." I give my most pleading look before finishing with, "Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"

"Sorry, I don't even sing but it was really nice to meet you guys." The alt girl says, looking between us before giving a wary look at Aubrey and then walking away.

Damn it. I had such a good feeling about her.

"What… are we gonna do?" Aubrey says, obviously fuming.

Aubrey and I, well mostly I, spend the rest of the week putting up flyers up all over campus. I go everywhere, from the art buildings to the science buildings, all the way over to the sports complex. I don't really care what the girls do in their spare time, they just need to be able to sing. Maybe without the pressure, maybe the alt girl will show up as well.

She's probably a freshman. Why am I getting so hung up on her? She totally made fun of the Bellas. I love the idea of being part of a sisterhood that continues on, even if last year's captain was a nightmare. She's probably too cool for us. This girl has me so frustrated and she shouldn't. It's not like I haven't had people make fun of me before. Be it for my bubbly personality or my lack of knowledge in certain things.

Whatever, I need to go out and dance.

The lights pulse and shine up into the sky outside one my favorite gay bars a few blocks from campus. I send Aubrey a quick text, letting her know I'm in the line to get in. Aubrey insists I text her every hour since I didn't really want to go out with anyone. Every once in a while I just need to get out and dance. And this bar is my favorite to dance at because they play great music and everyone here to do just that or see the drag shows.

Flashing the bouncer my id, he wraps my wrist with drinking bracelet and waves me in. It's nice to finally be 21 and not have to do house parties all the time to get alcohol. I never got a fake id to go clubbing out of fear for my own punishment and the bars'. I'd hate to get a club shutdown. I walk over to the bar and get a three tequila shots. It's how I start off and I probably won't need anything for at least an hour. I don't want to be hanging at the bar tonight.

People don't really start getting here until 11 so most of the dance floor is empty for the time being. I assume some people are getting off later shifts and getting ready to go out. That's fine with me though. I don't mind dancing alone. I down my shots and tell him to keep a tab open for me, before turning around to the dance floor.

The great thing about music at gay bars is even if you don't know the song they still pick ones that anyone can dance to. This is one I have heard though. I make my way out onto the floor. I think the owner kind of does remixes of the top 20 songs for the week, to an extent (no sad songs), until the DJ comes in at 10:30, which I can roll with. The extra beats that aren't normally on the radio version pulse through the club and I start to move.

_I don't want to be alone tonight_

_It's pretty clear that I'm not over you_

_I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do_

_So I don't want to be alone tonight_

_Alone tonight_

_Alone tonight_

My thoughts drift back once again to the curious alt girl as I really get into the remix. I've never been so hopelessly pulled towards another person before. It's not that I'm not loyal but I don't get attached until I know there is a need to. But this girl, I felt an immediate need to win her over and understand her view on things.

One song flows into another and another until I'm really working up a sweat. I check my phone and realize I missed a check in with Aubrey. Moving off the dance floor, I see there are 3 missed calls, and 5 missed texts.

"Shit." I say to myself.

I realize it's almost 10:30 so I should get to the bar once again before it gets too crazy. I ask for 2 more tequila shots and press the call button for Aubrey. She picks up half way through the first ring.

"Chloe?!" Aubrey says, fear evident in her voice.

"Yes it's me. I'm sorry I got really caught up dancing. I was really feeling the playlist." I say, trying my best to explain.

Aubrey didn't understand my need to go out dancing alone but did her best to support it.

"Ok you haven't been kidnapped and are being forced to say these things, correct? What's our safe word?" Aubrey asks.

I roll my eyes, remembering that we did that and me thinking she didn't realize the more common use of that phrase.

"Glittered platform boots." I say.

I remember our argument that it had to be something I might say at a club so I wouldn't tip off anyone but our 'not-safe' word was much worse and I will not say it in public if I can help it.

"Alright." Aubrey says, pausing for a couple seconds. "Don't miss another one of your texts or I'm coming to get you. I can't do this without you."

In my head I know that Aubrey could probably lead the team to victory without me but I knew what she meant. I am probably Aubrey's only emotional support since her mom died in our freshman year. Her dad was never very present and was even less so after the funeral.

"Don't worry, Aubs. I'll be ok. And I'll check in. Promise." I say, sincerely.

"Okay, thank you." Aubrey says.

"Love you. Go to bed." I say.

"I'll try. Have fun." Aubrey says, hanging up.

I look up just as the bartender is coming over with my shots. I smile in acknowledgment and ask for a third, which he pours quickly before walking away. I do all three and start walking back to the dance floor.

"Hello, to those who are here. I'll be your DJ for tonight." A voice calls out over the speakers nearby.

That voice sounds familiar. A lot more people have filed onto the dance floor in the 10 minutes that I've been gone.

"I'm going to start off with a sad one lyric wise but I've tuned it with a good beat. If it's not your thing I get it, go stock up on your drinks. I like to start off with this one because I think it's a good reminder of how far we've come even though we've still got a ways to go, my dudes. So, yeah let's do it." The DJ calls out.

I can't remember where the DJ booth is here. Figuring I can find it later, I move back onto an emptier part of the dance. The remix starts pounding lightly through the speakers. I'm not recognizing the song. Some lyrics start playing.

_When I was a young boy_

_I was scared of growing up_

_I didn't understand if_

_I was terrified of love_

I'm still not recognizing the song even with the lyrics but I like it. I start moving along with the thumping, while focusing intently on the lyrics.

_Felt like I had to choose _

_But it was outta my control_

_I needed to be saved_

_I was going crazy on my own_

_It took me years to tell my mother_

_I expected the worst_

_I gathered all the courage in the world_

_She said 'I love you no matter what_

_I just want you to be happy_

_And always be who you are'_

_She wrapped her arms around me_

_Said 'Don't try to be what you're not_

'_Cause I love you no matter what'_

_She loves me no matter what_

Tears spill over onto my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away and step off the dance floor. God it's been a while since I've heard a song that touched me this way. It's probably a little bit to do with the alcohol. I'm definitely full on feeling it's affects. I lean against a nearby wall just really taking in the lyrics.

_I got a little older_

_Wishing all my time away_

_Riding on the pavement_

_Every sunny day was grey_

_I trusted in my friends_

_Then all my world came crashing down_

_I wish I never said a thing_

'_Cause to them I'm a stranger now_

_I ran home I saw my mother_

_It was written on my face_

_Felt like I had a heart of glass about to break_

_She said 'I love you no matter what_

_I just want you to be happy_

_And always be who you are'_

_She wrapped her arms around me_

_Said 'Don't try to be what you're not_

'_Cause I love you no matter what'_

_Now I'm a man and I'm so much wiser_

_I walk the earth with my head held higher_

_I got the love that I need_

_But I was still missing one special piece_

_My father looked at me_

_He said 'I love you no matter what_

_I just want you to be happy_

_And always be who you are'_

_He wrapped her arms around me_

_Said 'Don't try to be what you're not_

'_Cause I love you no matter what'_

_He loves me no matter what_

About 30 seconds of just music plays before it ends with a single line.

_And they love me no matter what_

"Alright every one, don't crucify me just yet. I hope you liked my mix but it's hard to make that one not sad. It's high energy stuff from here on out so let's crank it up." The DJ calls out.

A thought comes to my foggy drunken mind. I'm not 100% sure but I think the DJ might be alt girl. Fighting through the drunken fog in my brain, I think, where is the DJ booth here? I look up above and see nothing, then it hits me. I stare directly above me.

A series of beats start to play through the club and everyone rushes to the dance floor. It seems the DJ has picked a fan favorite. I need to get up there and ask her the song, as well as confirm my suspicions. I make my way over to the booth's door and it is her. It's the alt girl from earlier this week. She plays here? That is so cool. I knock on the door but she doesn't hear it. I try the door handle and it is locked. Then I see a button next to the door with a message above it.

'PRESS TO GET DJ'S ATTENTION'

How helpful. I press the button. A bright red lightbulb shines near the front of the booth. The girl, who before was bopping her head along with the song, pauses and looks toward me. She looks confused before doing couple things on her dashboard, taking off her headphones and walking over to open the door.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" She asks.

She says dude a lot. I then realize that I'm just staring at her and she's staring back, looking confused.

"Oh, um, what was that first song you played? I've never heard it and… well… I really liked it. And I liked that you played it to start off the night. Not a lot of DJs would play a sad happy song like that." I explain.

She gives me a little smirk and looks straight into my eyes for a second.

"Yeah I played at a club back in my town and I started doing that as a way to, you know, tell everyone they matter. I figured I should put it out there right away because it's just part of what makes me… me. Anyway the song is 'No Matter What' by Calum Scott. It's a couple months old but it's not surprising that haven't heard it. I listen to a ton of stuff." She says.

"Thank you. I-" I say.

"Oh, shit." She says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the booth.

I try to get my bearings again, which is hard while intoxicated. God why'd I get three more shots? Right, because I'm stressed.

"I've got to get back to mixing. It's my first night." She says, putting her headphones back on and messing with her dashboard again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get you in trouble." I say, getting up.

"Nah it's ok, dude. Wait, stay down. Behind the door." She says, pointing to the wall behind the door if it's open.

I crawl over quickly as she bops her head along and smoothly transitions into the next song. The red lightbulb above her lights up. She looks up and turn her head to the door. She turns a couple knobs on the dashboard, removes her headphones and walks over to the door.

"Hi Mike, is everything ok?" She asks, cool and collected.

"Beca, of course! I wanted to come tell you that everyone loves your music. Everyone is buying tons of drinking already. They didn't even mind the first song because of the way you mixed it. You're doing a good job, kid. Keep it up and I'll have you on every Friday." Mike says.

"Thank you so much, dude. I'll get back to it." Beca says, smiling before closing the door.

Beca gets set back up on her equipment as I'm crawling back over closer to her.

"So you're name's Beca?" I say, coyly.

"Jeez, dude!" She says, grabbing her chest.

"What? You forgot I was in here?" I ask.

"No, I was thinking you'd wait until I got settled before popping your head up like that." Beca says.

"Well, sorry, Beca." I say, grinning.

She rolls her eyes.

"Yes you know my name. But I never got yours." She says, smirking.

"You could've asked. I didn't get a chance earlier to ask yours." I say, trying not to sound hurt.

"Your friend looked ready to beat me over the head with your clipboard so… yeah. I got out of there as quickly as I could." Beca says.

I wasn't going to let her get off that easy. She'd made fun of the Bellas and for that she'd have to work a little harder if she wants my name. She's half the reason that I'm even here tonight, dancing my stress away. The other half is Aubrey but that's beside the point.

"Well I'm going to go back to dancing. You've got some good stuff playing." I say, before getting up and grabbing the doorknob.

"Wait, you aren't going to tell me your name?" Beca asks, with one headphone off.

"You're sure I'm not too lame for you?" I ask, pointedly, putting my hands on my hips.

Beca looks me up and down, before settling on my eyes for a couple seconds. I twist the doorknob, in warning. She takes her headphones fully off and turns toward me.

"No you're not too lame for me." Beca says.

I look at her, staying locked on her eyes. I can tell it's taking a bit for her to hold eye contact with me. I know it's something a lot of people struggle with. How long is too long? I don't have those insecurities. I wish people would make more eye contact in general. She has now down that nervous eye shift before coming back to me.

"Ok. Do you get a break tonight?" I ask, abruptly.

"Uh, probably not. We'll probably go until 3 since it's Friday. So that's only 5 hours. I didn't usually get a break most nights where I worked before." Beca explains.

"Can I ask you one serious question? And then I'll give you my name." I ask.

I don't know what has come over me but I am finding myself with this unexplained desire to know something more personal about Beca before opening up to her.

Beca stares at me, once more, thinking over how terribly this could go I'm guessing. She sighs and I'm guessing I've won but I hold my face.

"Ok, one question, but then I get your name or I'm calling you Red." Beca says, moving back over to her equipment, setting up the next song I guess.

"If you could ask a single person one question, and they had to answer truthfully…" I pause and she chuckles. "Who and what would you ask?"

"Really? Well I'd ask you… what is your name?" Beca says, smirking.

I frown before turning on heel and exiting the DJ's booth, also heading for the club entrance. I squeeze by the bouncer and the line, exiting the club. God, I'm trying to understand her and I guess in a way I understand that she doesn't like to talk about serious things but damn it, is she not feeling this feeling that I am whenever she's around? I don't understand it and I was hoping she'd say something a little less snarky. I felt like we were connecting with the music. She was vulnerable in doing that. Why is it pissing me off that she's not opening up? I've literally met her one other time. I need to calm down.

"Hey Red." I hear behind me.

I turn around and see her. She's walking over until she stands in front of me.

"Don't go. I'm sorry, I was an ass. I'm kinda bad at that. I don't know when to be serious, even when someone tells me to. I didn't expect to see anyone I knew here. It's easier for me to open up a little with a bunch of strangers than it is with one or a couple people." Beca says, ending by looking at her feet.

I look at her as she shuffles her feet and then looks back at me.

"I wanted to, for the sake of …honesty, tell you something else. There's just something about you that I've noticed ever since we met at the activities fair. I was wishing later that your friend hadn't scared me off. Everything in me is telling me that you're going to be special to me. Is that weird?" Beca says before asking.

She's really feeling this weird energy, or whatever you call it, too? I can't believe it.

"Oh, so, just me then? Ok, cool. Sorry for, uh… making it weird." Beca says, turning back to the club.

I reach out and grab her forearm lightly.

"Wait." I say.

Beca turns back to face me, looking a little defeated. I take a step into her space, slow enough so that she can back away. She doesn't. I look into her eyes, then glance down at her lips before looking in her eyes again.

"It's not just you." I say.

Lifting a hand to cup her face, I lean in the remaining distance and capture her lips. They felt so soft, her lips, as they pressed back against my own. The feeling I felt earlier intensified. It was hard to describe. She grabbed onto my waist and I lifted my other arm over her shoulder, lacing my fingers through her hair and pulling her a little closer before we finally pulled apart.

"Wow." I say.

"Yeah." Beca says, chuckling a little. "So… you gonna tell me your name?"

"Don't you have a turntable to get back to?" I ask, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess." Beca says, letting go of my waist.

I pull out a sharpie from my back pocket and grab her wrist, pulling back her sleeve and writing my number on her arm without my name. I wink before putting the cap back on the sharpie and putting it back in my pocket.

"Goodnight, Beca." I say, smirking before turning toward campus and starting my walk home.

"Goodnight." Beca says.

I reach in my pocket to catch the time at almost 11:30. I send Aubrey a quick text that I'm on my way home. As I'm about to put my phone back in my pocket, it dings with a message from an unknown number. I open it.

_Unknown - 11:30pm Aug 15, 2019 - This is Beca._

I smile and before I can reply she sends another message.

_Unknown - 11:31pm Aug 15, 2019 - Can I call you mine?._

A/N: Let me start by saying I love the shower scene as much as the next fan but I figure this way makes Chloe a little less creepy and it gets rid of Tom. Win-win. Inspired by Call You Mine.

Here's the songs from the bar:

Dancing with a Stranger by Sam Smith

No Matter What by Calum Scott

Also I'm aware that I've picked newer songs that are not chronologically correct for the first movie. Another real small note, there isn't a whole lot of time between the activities fair and the auditions. That part never made since to me, why would they 'advertise' auditions if they weren't until a month later? So the timing is a week instead. Also I took some freedoms with a couple things. I heard the aforementioned song and had to get this one out. I do also know that Chloe left her tab open at the bar. Sometimes you just forget it there.

Remember there is someone who loves you, no matter what.


End file.
